


【德哈/R18】我不是猫！

by vita_jia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vita_jia/pseuds/vita_jia
Summary: 当哈利变成一只发情的猫时德拉科该怎么做呢？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	【德哈/R18】我不是猫！

**Author's Note:**

> lof ID：西柚桑

哈利变成猫了。

某一天他醒来，发现头顶长出了毛茸茸的猫耳朵，身后冒出了灰色的尾巴。拔不下来，还有点疼。  
“梅林的胡子啊！”他很慌。  
但还是没有自己的朋友慌。  
罗恩从床上跳起来一蹦三尺高，他惊恐的指着哈利头顶抖动的猫耳，“赫敏！赫敏！！你看！！！”

哈利变成猫了。但这还不是最糟的。  
他觉得很不舒服，不是正常的不舒服。他的身体滚烫，还有点痒。哈利掀开被子，自己的老二已经不自觉的挺立起来，手指触碰还有一些奇异的舒适感。  
“操！”他意识到什么。

哈利变成猫了。而且还是一只处于发情期的猫。

“别急啊波特，”金发青年一边憋笑一边假装正经的翻着手边皱巴巴的书，“这药大概怎么也得几天才好。”说着他将瓶子里来历不明的紫色液体倒进咕噜咕噜冒着泡的坩锅。

“别笑了，马尔福！要不是赫敏去上课，我干嘛来找你。”德拉科的笑在自己眼里放大，尤为刺眼。要不是在帮自己做药，他现在就要冲上去给对方来个精准的咧嘴呼啦啦。

几天？？他气急，难道这几天自己都要披着隐形衣到处跑吗他妈的。

“这话我就当夸奖了，”德拉科不着急，他装作无奈的耸耸肩，“你要是着急就去找斯内普……”

“绝！对！不！要！”

德拉科转头看他。哈利站在墙角，正把隐形衣罩在头顶裹住全身，只露出一张脸和脖子，样子好笑的很。

“嘿，波特？”他摇头晃脑的走过去，长袍落在地上，“你来找我可不只是因为解药吧？”

哈利倒退，后背紧贴着墙，将隐形衣裹紧了些，“不然呢？”他眨着眼睛。

德拉科撇嘴毫不费力的一把扯下他的隐形衣扔在一边，眼神落在哈利明显翘起的下体，抬手摸了上去，“不需要我帮你解决一下这里的问题吗？”他提起眼角玩味的笑起来。

哈利身体猛的一抖差点叫出声。操，刚才那一下太舒服了。德拉科的手臂撑在自己身侧，将自己困于墙壁和他的怀抱之间，侵略性的目光自上而下俯视着自己。

“离我远点！”哈利感受到对方低下头喷在自己耳边的鼻息，脸上的红色蔓延到脖颈和耳根，他梗着脖子试图让自己看起来严肃，“这这这里的问题我可以自己解决！”

德拉科一听就乐了，他放下胳膊退远了些，“哦？那来吧。”  
“什么？？”  
“你自己解决，就在这儿。”他不紧不慢的抱着双臂歪头看热闹似的打量哈利。

你在说什么屁话。  
哈利本想这么说。自己的体内却莫名其妙的火气上涌，再加上刚刚德拉科的那一下，他的本能愈加强烈。

发情期啊该死的发情期。哈利感受到身体内的灼热，全身从头到脚火烧火燎的难受。就一下就一下而且隔着裤子没什么大不了。他默念着，闭起眼睛强行忽略掉眼前看热闹的可恶青年，将手伸向了下体。

这回换成德拉科慌了。本打着调侃的心态他没想到哈利真的会自己这样做，面前的人仰着头脸色潮红，头上的猫耳朵抖动着耷拉下来，双腿也夹着，他还没见过这样波特，怎么看都是在勾引自己上前。他吞了吞口水目不转睛的盯着哈利移动的手，自己的欲望也在慢慢膨胀。  
靠！他是故意的吗？被挑衅的感觉油然而生，德拉科很不爽

他走上前去重新贴住哈利，覆盖住对方的手背，连带着哈利的手一起抚摸对方的下体，他的头枕在对方的肩膀略带怒气，“你在别人面前也会这样发情吗波特？” 哈利晕头转向的听他说话，享受着自己喜欢的节奏，别人什么别人这混蛋在说什么，要不是在他面前自己怎么会做出这种出格的事情。  
可他此时什么都骂不出来，本来就燃烧的欲望彻底被德拉科挑了起来。隔着裤子已经不够了，他暗暗觉得糟糕。  
德拉科知道他想要什么，他拨开哈利的手，将哈利的长裤连带着内裤一起脱了下去，对方没有反抗，而是扭动着身子更近的凑上去。

“你他妈……”德拉科觉得自己有些撑不住，这家伙竟然还自己凑上来，还嫌火不够大吗，现在好像不是帮对方用手解决完就万事大吉的情况。  
自己的欲望膨胀隔着裤子与哈利的贴在一起。他的手不停，将哈利的下体裹在手掌慢慢上下抽动着，大拇指腹时不时摩擦着渗出液体的柔软的前端。接着他单手解了皮带扣褪下裤子，将自己早已挺立起来的性器蹭到哈利胯下。

“唔啊……”哈利喘息的声音加大，带着情欲的温热气息喷到德拉科面前。哈利无法仔细思考，也无法顾及自尊，他伸出胳膊搂住德拉科的脖子，将他带离自己更近些，额头相抵，动着下身去蹭对方。

“我知道你想要什么，波特，”德拉科的性器仍然在两腿间摩擦，却始终不进去。青年把手指按在哈利的下唇，压着嗓子对哈利耳语，“我就是想听你告诉我。”

哈利觉得自己忍得快要炸掉，他攥起拳头锤打德拉科的后背，“马尔福……给我……”声音隐隐约约带上了哭腔，“我想要。”

“嗯哼，”德拉科不满意的点点头，“想要什么。”  
这个混蛋！等结束之后一定要让他石化两个小时！现在自己难受的很可以有个小小的让步。哈利咬牙吸着气，将德拉科的手放在自己两腿间，故意凑近他耳边，“我想要你、进、来。”他放慢说话速度，一字一顿。

他就是故意的。德拉科再次确认，自己被这家伙勾引了。

他满意的划出一个微笑，伸手把哈利翻了个身，让他的身体贴住墙壁后背对着自己。德拉科这才看清哈利身后晃动的猫尾巴，手顺势摸了上去。  
“啊哈……”身后奇怪的感觉使哈利叫出了声，同时他的臀部本能的翘了起来。

德拉科心领会神，手指腹从哈利脖颈下方顺着后背一路慢悠悠的划到腰下，去抚摸对方凹陷进去的漂亮腰窝，转而忽然按住他的腰，“低一点。”德拉科轻声命令。紧接着将已经湿润了的性器前端微微抵入哈利的后穴，又换来对方一阵喘息。

哼。愿者上钩。他心想。

这算什么？？哈利握着拳头，将额头抵在冰凉的墙壁。明明只进去了一点，这个混蛋就停了下来。不光停下来，还挑衅的摸自己的耳朵。  
刚刚疼痛带来的快感确实让自己发情的灼热身体感到好受一点，但现在那种渴求对方深入的欲望再次被激起。不够不够，根本就不够。哈利不满的扭着腰，向后挺起试图让德拉科的性器更多的进入自己。

德拉科哪里不知道他想要什么，他太了解哈利，可是真正像只发情的猫一样迫切的哈利他还是第一次见。上钩了，自己根本就坚持不了不进去。面前的人腰身扭动，转头用带着泪的眼角小心翼翼的看他，德拉科再次被那双眼睛吸住。

他漂亮的绿色瞳孔，那是为我而安排的颜色，平常干脆利落念出各种咒语的嘴巴现在却吐出不合救世主身份的呻吟，那也是为我而安排的。德拉科心想。他挺身将性器深入，感受着哈利洞穴内快速的收缩，湿润的液体包裹住自己。

“说吧，波特，你到底想要什么。”德拉科低哑着嗓子，“你很寂寞吧，我会安慰你的，所以快点说吧。”他边说边垫脚，性器在哈利的体内微微晃动，摩擦过穴内的肉壁.

摇头。这是哈利唯一能做的。他受不了德拉科在耳边低低的声音和喷出的气息，挑逗的话语和体内的空虚使他浑身颤抖。

“不说吗？可是你这里在跟我撒娇哦？”德拉科感受到哈利的肉壁缩紧，死死夹住自己的性器，留给自己的空间变小，“没办法忍耐了吧，我的救世主？”他动作不停，将嘴巴贴上对方的耳垂，伸出舌头沿着耳廓轻轻舔舐，再用牙尖轻咬，“我喜欢你，波特，我喜欢你。”

德拉科的强迫和情话对于哈利来说无异于是强力催情剂，他再也受不了对方近乎于引诱自己坠下深渊的挑逗。理智彻底断线，像被锋利剪刀剪断的细绳，啪的一下弹开。他咬着手腕把脸紧紧贴住墙壁试图让自己冷静，无果。

自己为什么如此狼狈，全部都怪身后的混蛋。  
“给我吧德拉科，”他带着哭腔开口，嘴角泻出银丝，“我想要你，我想要你操我。”

身后的青年再也忍不住，他一边将手向前伸抚摸着哈利膨胀的欲望，一边粗暴的将自己的性器全部尽数探进爱人的体内，不留一点缝隙。

“哈……德拉科，嗯啊……疼……啊啊……别！”被填满的快感遍布了全身，后背冒出细细密密的汗珠。哈利头顶的猫耳朵压下去颤抖着，身后的尾巴翘起，毛茸茸的尖端来回晃动。

“德拉科……嗯……可以再重一点，德拉科……”他闭眼仰起头，用粘稠的声音叫着对方的名字，不加掩饰的发泄自己压抑太久的情欲。

对方的神经被哈利放肆的呻吟狠狠击中，德拉科的脸涨红，太阳穴跳着，更加用力顶上哈利穴内的最深处，感受对方身体中明显的收缩拉拽。  
他的手拍上哈利翘起的臀部，顺着柔滑的线条抚摸，然后忽的用力揉捏。哈利被捏的难受，他弯了弯腰身，前后动着，配合德拉科的动作。

可自己仍觉得空虚，他只得本能的将手指放进嘴巴吮吸。刚开始是牙齿轻咬，然后换成舌头，绕着圈的舔舐手指。一根，两根。  
这是平常绝不可能做出的举动，就算是他们平常做爱做到动情时哈利也不会主动出现这样挑逗的动作。

火上浇油。

“嘶……”德拉科咬牙切齿，他的欲望被挑的接近崩塌，面对这样的哈利自己永远也做不到平常那般冷静自持，“他妈的， 波特，你真是个发情的猫啊。既然这么想让我操你，我就遵命了。”

“德拉科……到床上去吧，这样好难受。”哈利转头连喘带哭的求他。德拉科连续的撞击使他的腿站不稳，摇摇欲坠，再来一下自己可能就要腿一软直接跌在地上。

“是，救世主大人。”德拉科挑眉，眼里藏着笑意。他抽出性器，将哈利转过身，打横抱起对方向床边走。过程中还不忘用舌头去探哈利的口腔壁。

哈利受用的抬头索吻，双臂缠上德拉科的脖子。  
德拉科将哈利放到床上，不给对方片刻喘息时间便再次压了上去。他粗暴的动着性器，从最深处抽上来再狠狠的顶下去。  
床咯吱咯吱的响，哈利的双腿紧紧缠住德拉科的腰，身体被撞的上下晃动，他偏过头将脸贴在床上，牙齿咬着胳膊试图制止自己发出更大声的呻吟。

德拉科下面的动作粗鲁手上却意外的温柔，指尖从哈利的额头描过，眼角，鼻尖，嘴唇，再往下到他清晰的下颌角和锁骨。哈利像猫一般用脸在德拉科的手掌中蹭着，很温暖，这样反差的德拉科让哈利很受用。

掌心很痒，德拉科想。他自上而下用自己独有的高傲姿态引诱哈利承受自己全部的暴虐和温柔，然后满意的看着对方如到手的无助猎物般在自己身下喘息晃动。

想不起来，自己到底是从什么时候开始如此渴望得到对方，如此迫切又强烈的渴望。想将对方彻底占为己有，想让对方的唇齿间出现自己的名字，哭泣和笑容全部都属于自己。

第一眼，可能从接触到哈利转头看向自己时的第一眼就已经开始坠落。

德拉科希望对方的体温温暖自己冰冷的生活，哈利做到了，他确确实实温暖了自己，触及自己心脏深处最柔弱的位置，毫无征兆的一击而中。那是他的光，星星，和月亮。

他看着床上的人面对自己近乎于勾引却毫不自知的泪水和乞求神色，啊，到底谁才是猎物啊。

哈利觉得对方的速度再次加快，很疼，却也弥补了因为发情的身体产生的燥热。他紧紧的搂住对方，轻咬着德拉科的肩膀，用身体和灵魂承接对方的所有暴躁的欲望。

“要再深一点嘛，波特？可能会碰到奇怪的地方。”他听着对方不紧不慢的说话，点点头。

哈利看着德拉科的眼睛，那是会把自己引诱进另一个世界的眼睛，他的喉咙和胸腔变的温热，“不许离开我，马尔福。”他轻声命令。

然后自己滚动的喉结就被结结实实的咬了一口。“唔啊！”他疼的身体抽动一下，眼角渗出眼泪。

“做好觉悟吧，我的救世主。”

之后的两天哈利被德拉科抱在床上，都在这种浑浑噩噩中度过。直到德拉科满意的将做好的解药递给他，眼里闪过不易察觉的狡黠笑容，哈利才拖着疲倦的身子和快要断掉的腰去上课。

然而赫敏验证了他脑海曾划过的一丝猜想，“哈利！你没事了吗？我那天翻了书，解药很好做的，我两天前就做完了但怎么也找不到你，连罗恩都不知道你去哪了！”

“操你的马尔福！”哈利的腿仍然发着软，他捂着剧痛的腰，从长袍里抽出魔杖，一瘸一拐的冲向斯莱特林级长寝室。

那么，等待着耍了小把戏的少爷的是怎样的腥风血雨已经不言而喻。

【END】  
2020.4.13


End file.
